Morton Marcus (poet)
|birth_place = New York City |death_date = October |death_place = Santa Cruz, California |website = http://www.MortonMarcus.com }} Morton Marcus (1936-2009) was a prolific American poet. Life Marcus published more than 500 poems in literary journals across the country, including [[Poetry_(magazine)|''Poetry (Chicago)]], TriQuarterly, Ploughshares, Chelsea, Chicago_Review, Iowa Review, Zyzzyva, Poetry Northwest, and ''Denver Quarterly. His work has appeared in over 90 anthologies in the United States, Europe, and Australia. He also has served as the poet in residence for several universities, and led workshops at colleges across America. Marcus was also a long time co-host of KUSP radio's The Poetry Show, the longest running poetry radio show in the United States.http://www.kusp.org/shows/poetry.html Outside of the literary world, Marcus created a 16-part television review of film Movie Milestones which has been shown on cable networks throughout the United States, along with being the main visual source of film history at AFTRS, the Australian national film school. His film reviews became part of a television show Cinema Scene, http://www.cinemascene.org/shown in the San Francisco Bay Area, which he co-hosted with Richard von Busack. In addition to writing and reviewing movies, Marcus also taught film and English at Cabrillo College in Santa Cruz. Recognition 4 times his work was selected to appear in prize poem annuals: the Borestone Mountain Awards of 1967 and 1975, and the 1985 and 1987 Anthology of Magazine Verse. Marcus’s extensive poetry archive, working papers, and correspondence with a broad range of 20th century authors have been acquired by University of California Santa Cruz (UCSC) Special Collections, where they will be made available to the public. Publications Poetry *''Origins: Poems''. San Francisco: Kayak Books, 1969. (6 editions 1969-1974) *''The Santa Cruz Mountain Poems''. Santa Barbara, CA: Capra Press, 1972. (3 editions 1972-1992) *''Where the Oceans Cover Us: Poems''. Santa Barbara, CA: Capra Press, 1972. *''The Armies Encamped in the Fields Beyond the Unfinished Avenues''. Santa Cruz, CA: Jazz Productions, 1977. *''Big Winds, Glass Mornings, Shadows Cast by Stars: Poems, 1972-1980''. Los Angeles: Jazz Press, 1981. (2 editions 1981-1988) *''Learn to Be Water'' (with Gary Young). Santa Cruz, CA: Greenhouse Review Press, 1983. *''Pages from a Scrapbook of Immigrants''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1988. *''When People Could Fly''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 1997. *''Shouting Down the Silence: Verse poems, 1988-2001''. Berkeley, CA: Creative Arts, 2002. *''Moments Without Names: New and selected prose poems''. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 2002 *''Pursuing The Dream Bone''. Florence, MA: Quale Press, 2007. *''The Dark Figure in the Doorway: Last poems''. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 2010. Novel *''The Brezhnev Memo''. New York: Dell, 1980. Non-fiction *''Our Future''. Santa Cruz, CA: Santa Cruz Museum / Bookshop Santa Cruz'', 1977. '' *''Beware of Men Who Part Their Hair, and other bytes from the cosmic apple''. Santa Cruz, CA: Brown Bear, 1995. *''Striking Through The Masks: A literary memoir''. Santa Cruz, CA: Capitola Books, 2008. Collected editions *''The Work of Morton Marcus''. San Francisco: Dryad Press, 1975. Translated *Vasko Popa, The Star Wizard's Legacy: Six poetic sequences. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 2010. Edited *Bert Myers, In a Dybbuk's Raincoat: Collected poems. Albuquerque, NM: New Mexico Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Morton Marcus, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 30, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Website: www.mortonmarcus.com ;Poems *"The Sorrow of Wood" *"The First Laugh" *from The Santa Cruz Mountain Poems (4 poems) ;Books *Morton Marcus at Amazon.com ;About *Morton Marcus at the Santa Cruz Wiki *"Morton Marcus: Santa Cruz poet" *Morton Marcus Official website *"Morton Marcus Lives On" Category:1936 births Category:American poets Category:Film critics Category:American memoirists Category:American novelists Category:2009 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:American film critics Category:English-language poets